Snøstorm
Personagem criado por Elizeu "Egg Sheng" Baladez Atributos Destreza: 9 Força: 2 Corpo: 6 Int: 7 Vontade: 6 Mente: 7 Infl: 7 Aura: 5 Espirito: 6 Iniciativa: 25 Hero Points: 0 Poderes Energy Absorption 6*, Self-Link (Ice Control) 11, Ice Control 11, Ice Production 11 (*) - Linked Bônus e Limitações * Energy Absorption: No Range, Power Restriction, Usable Only Against Fire/Heat and Ice/Cold * Ice Control: Serious Power Burnout (R#: 3), Derived from Self-Linked Ice Control, Self-Linked Ice Control Must Be On * Ice Production: Serious Power Burnout (R#: 3), Derived from Self-Linked Ice Control, Self-Linked Ice Control Must Be On Vantagens Miscellaneous: L.A.W. Membership, Languages (Read, Write, Speak): English, Lightning Reflexes, Insta-Change Desvantagens Public Identity, Distinct Appearance (with Public ID) Wealth: 6 Personal Data Motivação: Responsibility of Power Alter Ego: Rainer Svensen Ocupação: Herói Estado Civil: Solteiro Parentes Conhecidos: Ailin Rasmusdatter (mãe) Afiliações: L.A.W. Base de Operações: Oslo, Noruega Histórico Rainer Svensen veio ao mundo em um pequeno vilarejo próximo à cidade de Alta, na província de Finnmark, norte da Noruega. Filho de um pescador de bacalhau, Sven Jenssen e de uma costureira, Ailin Rasmusdatter. Sua infância teria sido como de qualquer criança norueguesa comum, se não fosse o fato de ter nascido com uma coloração azulada em sua pele. Sua mãe achou que com o tempo, a pele do menino se normalizaria, o que não ocorreu e com apenas 6 meses de vida, o pequeno Rainer já teve seu primeiro desafio: seus pais, temendo que a pobre criança fosse levada pelas autoridades ou até mesmo morta como aberração, fizeram uma longa e perigosa viagem até a cidade de Vardo, no extremo norte da Noruega. Lá se estabilizaram e começaram uma nova vida, felizes como uma família normal e pacata. Com o passar do tempo, a mãe de Rainer começou a notar que por mais que a temperatura ambiente alcançasse picos baixíssimos, o menino não sentia frio, chegando ao ponto de brincar pelado pelas nevascas que ocorriam frequentemente sem que os malefícios do gelo atacassem o garoto. Tudo ia bem na vida desta família, até o dia em que Sven saiu em mais uma viagem rotineira de pesca para não mais voltar. Rainer ficou por uma semana, sentado à beira do mar esperando por seu pai, mas ele não retornou. Foi a semana mais fria que já foi notada naquela região. Agora já era um rapaz, e com seus 16 anos decidiu começar a trabalhar para ajudar sua mãe com os custos de casa e ingressou em um barco de pesca de um grande amigo de seu pai, que já conhecia o menino desde pequeno. Passou 2 anos trabalhando no mar, o que lhe garantiu muitas aventuras e também rendeu muito conhecimento sobre as águas gélidas do extremo norte do mundo. Certo dia, em uma de suas viagens, estava sentado na proa do barco olhando para a cidade de Harstad, ávido por conhecê-la, visto o fato de nunca ter se afastado muito dos portos por um promessa que fez a sua mãe. Neste momento de contemplação, ele nota uma fumaça subindo há coisa de duas ruas dali. Sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de ir até o local, ele pega o casaco mais fechado que encontra e corre em direção da fumaça. Ao chegar no local, vê um posto de combustível em chamas. Ouvindo os bombeiros e policiais locais, ele descobre que um caminhão carregado perdeu o controle e bateu em uma das bombas, iniciando um incêndio e fazendo com que ficasse tomado pelas chamas. Ele também ouve que existem pessoas na loja de conveniência do posto e que se eles não conseguissem resfriar o caminhão rapidamente, tudo explodiria e que todos poderiam morrer. "Resfriar?", pensou ele. "Resfriar eu sei muito bem". Então, correi até um ponto mais próximo, estendeu a mão e uma camada de gelo cobriu o caminhão e a bomba que soltava as labaredas fazendo com que o incêndio terminasse em segundos. Mas isto custou seu anonimato: suas mãos estavam congeladas e seu corpo coberto por floco de neve. As pessoas olhavam assustadas, mas diferente do que achava, fora chamado de herói. Ao voltar para casa, contou sua façanha com todo orgulho que um homem pode ter para sua mãe. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas de felicidade, mas ainda um tanto receosa. Mudaram-se para a cidade onde o "Grande Azul", como era chamado inicialmente, tornou-se membro do Corpo de Bombeiros local, a convite do prefeito. Sua notoriedade cresceu e junto veio a fama. O "Grande Azul" acabou se tornando "Snøstorm" e alguns meses depois, veio um convite inusitado: juntar-se a um grupo de pessoas especiais que fariam missões não possíveis para humanos normais. Rainer logo viu uma oportunidade de conhecer lugares aos quais só ouviu falar e foi consultar-se com sua grande conselheira, sua mãe. Ela, mais uma vez, emocionada olha bem no fundo dos olhos do filho e diz: "Vá meu filho! Seja o que você nasceu para ser!". Com um beijo na testa ela se despede de seu maior orgulho. Rainer volta e diz que tem apenas uma condição para adentrar o grupo: que sua mãe seja protegida e amparada em suas necessidades, o que é prontamente aceito fazendo com que "Snøstorm" ou Nevasca seja mais um integrante da L.A.W. Category:Fichas Particulares Category:Agentes da L.A.W.